


War

by Tarlosformeplease



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur - Freeform, Camelot, Gay, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Knights - Freeform, Love, M/M, Magic, Merlin - Freeform, Merthur - Freeform, Sad, Suicide, War, Warlock - Freeform, kings - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:01:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24201001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlosformeplease/pseuds/Tarlosformeplease
Summary: Merlin and Arthur are going to War against Morgana. Who survives and who doesn't
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 15





	War

Years went by, Uther Pendragon was dead and Arthur was now the King of Camelot with Merlin ruling next to him. The marriage of the same sex was now legal and the young couple had been married since Arthur's coronation. The new time had started and magic wasn't banished from Camelot anymore. However, there was one person who didn't believe in this new time of Arthur Pendragon, Morgana. She was still full with darkness and she wanted to destroy Uther's legacy. Morgana has declared war against Camelot, she wasn't going to stop before she gets the crown. Merlin knew that Arthur's destiny was that he was going to die because of Morgana and he knew that he must keep his husband save no matter what, even if it costs his own life.

Camelot was getting ready for the upcoming battle. Arthur Pendragon was sure that he was going to die in this war and he wanted Merlin to stay at Camelot so he won't see the cruelty of this war.

''Please Merlin, you need to stay here'', Arthur said looking to Merlin's ocean blue eyes that looked watery and sad. ''Camelot needs one of the Kings alive, I can't bear the thought of losing you, Merlin. This is my fight not yours''. Merlin knew that Arthur wanted to keep him save, but he also knew that his destiny was to keep the true King of Camelot save.

''You know that my destiny is to keep you save Arthur'', Merlin said and tried to keep his tears from falling down on his cheeks. He took Arthur's hands to his and held them tight. ''I'm the most powerful warlock who has ever walked on this land and I won't let you fight this war alone''. Arthur just smiled, he knew that Merlin doesn't do as ordered and finally he nodded.

''Fine, but if something happens to you I won't forgive myself'', Arthur said and kissed the raven head.

''You know me, have I ever been in danger'', Merlin said and they both laughed a bit before sir Leon came to inform them that it was time to leave.

''Will you fight with me on the front line?'', Arthur asked and Merlin just nodded. Then they left to lead their knights in to the impossible win.

...

There were two horses ready for the Kings, they both jumped on to their horses and turned to say goodbye to Guinevere and Gaius. Then was Arthur's turn to speak to Camelot's knights.

''This war caused by my own sister Morgana, will be an impossible to win and if you don't want to fight you will stay here and take care of the wounded with Gaius and Guinevere. I don't judge you and you will still keep your honor if you decide to stay here in Camelot''. Arthur said and looked at his knights, but for his surprise, no one turned to walk away.

''Long live the Kings'', Gwaine yelled and the other knights yelled after him. ''Long live the Kings, Long live the Kings, Long live the Kings''. With that, they turned to leave from the safety of Camelot. It was already dark outside, but they had to get to Camelot's border before sunlight. They reached the border in a view hours and set up the tents. Merlin and Arthur were planning on how they should reach Morgana's army.

''Maybe if we go east, then we would reach them behind?'' Arthur asked and looked at the map in front of him.

''That's a good idea. But may I suggest that if we lead half of our men from west then we could surround them so they won't be able to go past us''. Arthur couldn't believe his ears, where did Merlin learn all of this.

''What would I do without you Merlin?'' he asked looking at his beautiful husband.

''You would probably be dead already'', Merlin said laughing a little.

''I can defend myself, you know'', Arthur said and pretended to be offended, but who was he lying to, he couldn't be mad at Merlin too long.

''If you say so''. Arthur reached to kiss his lovers soft red lips. They both knew that this could possibly be their last kiss, they weren't ready to lose each other, but the truth was that the next day someone was about to die.

...

''My lords'', Leon said when he entered to Merlin and Arthur's tent the next morning. ''It's time to go''. The Kings stood up and but their armors on. This was the third time Merlin had ever but the armor on, and he thought that he would fight better without it. However, Arthur wasn't ready to take that risk that Merlin would get hurt if he didn't wear any armor.

''Are you ready?'' Arthur asked and looked at his husbands scared face. Merlin nodded slightly and then they left from their cozy tent to lead Camelot to this war against Morgana.

The knights left to east and west to surround Morgana's army. Only Merlin, Arthur, Gwaine, Leon, Elyan and Percival were leading forward. Morgana didn't have a horse with her, she walked in front of Arthur and Merlin with evil smirk on her face.

''Are these your only men dear brother?'' Morgana asked and laughed. Little did she know that right now there were hundreds of Camelot's bravest knights surrounding her?

''Not at all Morgana'', Arthur said and slid down from his horse to walk to Morgana. Merlin was looking after Arthur's every move, so he could be certain that his husband was okay. Merlin also slid down from his horse to walk to Arthur's side. He would never leave Arthur with that witch, never.

''I see you brought your little pet with you Arthur'', Morgana laughed wickedly. Arthur had to use all his powers to not attack right away. No one, I repeat no one insults Merlin except Arthur himself.

''He's your King have some respect!'' Sir Leon yells behind Merlin and Arthur. He looked angry; Merlin has never seen Leon like that before, but Arthur looked at his friend smiling a little; he always knew that Leon was one of his most trustworthy knight.

''You both are false Kings to me and I will never bow for you!'' Morgana was ready to cast a spell upon Arthur, but Merlin was faster and more powerful than Morgana. She flew backwards, but her soldiers got her and helped her up. ''How are you more powerful than me, you're just a servant and nothing more!'' Now Arthur was so angry that he was about to attack, but Merlin stopped him with his hand. Soon after Arthur saw Merlin's calming eyes, he nodded and calmed immediately.

''I am Merlin, the most powerful warlock and the last dragon master. It's my destiny to bring Camelot the victory it needs, by destroying you Morgana''. Merlin had walked closer to Morgana, he could almost see the flames on her eyes. Good, Merlin had got her angry, maybe he won't hurt Arthur if she focuses on him.

''It's not your destiny to kill me, you're not Emrys''.

''Has anyone ever told you that'', Merlin started with a smirk on his face. ''The druids call me by the name Emrys''. Morgana's eyes filled with fear, she couldn't believe her ears. The one who was supposed to be her downfall was now standing in front of her. She wasn't going to let Merlin fulfill his destiny by killing her, Morgana lifted her hand and then Merlin flew backwards hitting his head on the rock.

''Merlin!'' Arthur yelled and ran next to Merlin who held his head. When Arthur finally reached Merlin, he saw that he was bleeding. ''Are you okay?'' He asked and looked at the wound on Merlin's head.

''I think so'', Merlin said and stood up. He felt very dizzy and he thought that he was going to pass out, but luckily Arthur was there to protect him from falling. He waved Gwaine to come to take Merlin.

''Gwaine, take Merlin back to the camp and make sure he'll be all right'', Arthur said and helped Merlin to sit behind Gwaine.

''No Arthur, you need me here'', Merlin said and looked at his husband. He didn't want to leave him, because he knew that he would die without his magic.

''I need you alive Merlin, I love you'', before Merlin could say anything Gwaine left with Merlin. Merlin tried to watch his husband, but Gwaine's horse was too quick so he didn't see Arthur anymore.

Arthur watched Merlin to leave with Gwaine then he turned back to Morgana who was still smiling wickedly. Arthur's anger grew back and it could clearly show on his face.

''Now that Emrys is out of the way, nothing is going to stop me now''. She laughed. Arthur was ready to attack right away, but he didn't do that before he saw his knights behind Morgana's soldiers.

''For Camelot!'' Arthur yelled running back to his horse and climbing back on it's back.

''FOR CAMELOT!" Everyone yelled before taking their swords out and running towards Morgana's army. There were clattering coming from the swords and screams of pain now and then. Arthur knew that he wouldn't be on his best without Merlin, but he meant what he said that he needed Merlin alive and not dead. Arthur was ready to get himself killed if that meant that Merlin would stay safe. He didn't have any reason to fight this war if something happened to Merlin.

...

''Gwaine we need to get back there'', Merlin said to his friend who just shook his head. Gwaine was always the madcap, but every time it was about Merlin's health he didn't do any rushed decisions. Arthur had ordered him to take Merlin back to the camp and that was something he would do.

''No, I promised to Arthur that I will keep you save'', Gwaine said and kept on riding back to the camp where they had left in the morning. Merlin knew what he had to do, he also knew that Gwaine would probably never forgive him.

''I'm sorry Gwaine'', he said before touching Gwaine's back gently. ''Oidhche mhath (good night)''. Gwaine fell asleep, he won't wake up for view hours. Merlin slid down the horse and his head was pounding very badly but he didn't care, he needed to get back to Arthur. ''Énas megálos drákos chreiázetai ti voítheia ton megálon pterygíon sas sto néo érgo (Great dragon I need your help)''. Merlin felt the wind in his hair and he already heard the voice of his old friend, Kilgharrah.

''What do you need young warlock?'' Kilgharrah asked looking at tiny Merlin in front of him. Somehow, Kilgharrah already knew what Merlin was going to ask. ''Climb on my back, I will take you back to Arthur; you need to fulfill your destiny before Morgana fulfills hers''. Merlin did as asked and climbed on Kilgharrah's back. Soon they were flying on the blue cloudless sky, it was still early morning and the birds were singing. However the only thing Merlin could think about was, is Arthur still alive? 

''Thank you for doing this for me Kilgharrah'', Merlin was truly thankful and was ready to convince Arthur that dragons really were good and not evil at all. 

''I'm not doing this for you young warlock, I'm doing this because Morgana can't get the crown or whole Camelot would be destroyed''. It didn't take long before they were in the middle of the war. Merlin didn't see Arthur anywhere and that made him think about the worst that could happen. Kilgharrah landed near the battle ground leaving the young warlock to search for his husband. ''Stay safe, Merlin'', the dragon said and then he was gone. Merlin knew that this war was not Kilgharrah's, but a little help would have helped Camelot very much. 

Merlin ran in to the middle of the battle ground dodging the swords swings and arrows flying towards him. He needed to find Arthur before it was too late. Just then Merlin saw that very familiar blonde hair and red cape, Arthur. He seemed to be fine, for now. Merlin ran as fast as he could and he didn't even care that his head was pounding very badly and it was still bleeding. 

''Arthur!'' he yelled and kept on running. Arthur turned around when he heard Merlin's voice. Why didn't Gwaine take him back to the camp? Where was Gwaine anyway? Arthur ran to Merlin and the first thing the young warlock could see was that Arthur's armor was covered in blood, which luckily wasn't his. When Arthur finally got to Merlin he hugged the little shorter one tight and kissed his head. 

''Merlin, what are you doing here'', Arthur asked stroking Merlin's raven hair. He noticed that Merlin's head was still bleeding and he was getting angrier at Gwaine in e very second. How could he let Merlin leave from the camp? ''You're still bleeding and where the hell is Gwaine?''

''Please don't be angry at Gwaine. I used the sleeping spell on him and then I left without him knowing''. Merlin looked at his husband and moved one strand of blonde hair to the side of his face. ''We are one Arthur. You can't win this war without me''. 

''I know, I love you''. Arthur turned around and killed one of Morgana's soldiers who was going to attack the two Kings. Merlin lets out a little scream, which Arthur heard. Merlin looked so innocent in the middle of this war, but the truth is Merlin has seen many fights before. However this one was different, because this was the war where Arthur was supposed to die. Of course Merlin was so afraid, he's supposed to look after his husband, but how could he do that if he was so afraid. ''We need to go''. They both started to run away from the battlefield, Arthur knew that Merlin would never leave him to fight this war alone, so he had to take him away from it by himself. He needed to know that Merlin was save, he needed to keep him save, even if it costs his life. They were running in the forest when they saw someone walking towards them, it looked like one of their knights. Merlin squinted his eyes to give the figure a better look, Leon. The Kings walked to their friend and they saw that he was hurt pretty bad. 

''Leon are you okay?'' Merlin asked and analyzed Leon's wounds. There were two stab wounds on his stomach, which were bleeding without end. ''You need to lay down''. Merlin helped the knight to lay down and lifted his chain mail. He took his hand to the wounds and his eyes started to glow yellow. Arthur followed Merlin's every move and was making sure that he would be all right. Soon enough Leon's wounds were healing and they were almost gone when they heard footsteps coming from behind them. Morgana was walking from behind one of the trees. Arthur pulled his sword from his waistband and pointed it towards his sister. 

''There's no point to take your sword out, dear brother''. Morgana lifted her hand and then Arthur's sword flew away from his hand. Merlin walked next to Arthur and quickly looked at Leon who was still laying on the ground. ''I just want to talk''. 

''There's nothing to talk about''. Merlin said and was about to cast a spell, but one of Morgana's soldiers came from the behind and dragged him away from Arthur. 

''Let him go!'' Arthur yelled and tried to get to Merlin, but something was holding him. Morgana's eyes glowed yellow, she was holding him still. ''Please, take me, but leave Merlin out of this''. Merlin couldn't believe his ears, Arthur was going to surrender, for him. 

''No Arthur!'' the soldier punched Merlin in the face to keep him quiet and that made Arthur even more desperate, because he couldn't get to him. 

''I don't have a reason to fight if something happens to Merlin''. Of course he had a reason to fight and Merlin knew that. He knew that Arthur was supposed to be the greatest King who have ever walked in the land if Camelot. Morgana walked in front of Arthur and pushed him onto his knees. Merlin tried to free himself from the soldiers crib, but for nothing, the soldier was stronger than him. 

''Ut solutam! (let me go)''. Merlin shouted and the soldier flew backwards and bashed into the tree losing consciousness. Arthur and Morgana turned to look at the furious looking Merlin, Arthur has never seen Merlin look like that before and it kind of scared him a little. ''Veniat helias liberans eum! (leave him alone)''. Morgana flew backwards and landed on her back to the ground. Arthur stood up and ran to hug Merlin, but Merlin pushed him away. ''It's not over yet''. He walked next to the unconscious Morgana. 

If she gets the chance she would kill Arthur. Arthur picked his sword from the ground and walked next to his husband trying to get him away from Morgana. Merlin's destiny is to kill Morgana, but Arthur didn't want him to lose his innocence, just because his destiny tells him to do that. Morgana opened her eyes and tried to stand, but her legs were too weak. Merlin looked at Morgana with fire on his eyes, he was ready to kill her, if that means Arthur will be save. 

''You won't kill me Merlin'', Morgana laughed. ''You're too kind to do that''. Merlin looked at Morgana's green eyes, once they were kind and pure, but now all Merlin could see was anger and discuss. 

''Merlin''. Arthur took his husbands hand to his and turned him to look at him. ''She's not worth it. We'll take her to Camelot and we'll give her an fair trial, like everybody else''. Merlin looked at Arthur's eyes and he could see the same Arthur he fell in love with many years ago. Slowly all the anger started to go away and everything seemed to be fine for now. Or that was what they thought. When Arthur's attention was elsewhere Morgana had stood up from the ground, she used her powers and Arthur flew away from Merlin. He lost his consciousness and Merlin was alone standing there trying to think what he should do. 

''Oh Merlin, all alone again. You should know by now that everyone you love will leave you once they know who you truly are'', Morgana was coming closer looking scarier and angrier than ever. ''You're just a serving boy who likes to play the King. Did you really think that Gwaine or Leon would actually be your friends. They were playing your friends, because you are their King, they are forced to do that, so they won't lose their heads. They don't care about you and they would be happy if you were dead''.

''No you're wrong. They have saved my life many times and they would never betray me or Arthur''. Merlin was sure he was going to start crying soon. Maybe if Morgana was right, if the knights really didn't care for him. Morgana used her powers to get Merlin kneel in front of her, she picked Arthur's sword from the ground and pointed it towards the young warlock. 

''Any last words Merlin?'' she laughed and this time Merlin looked scared. He didn't know what to do, he knew that this was going to be his end and then Morgana will kill Arthur and the whole Camelot is going to get destroyed. 

''Do it quick, please''. Merlin looked at Arthur who was still laying on the ground he looked so peaceful. Then he looked at Leon, he was still badly injured and he couldn't stand. Their eyes met and Leon was trying his best to stand up, but his legs were too weak to do that. ''It's okay'', Merlin mouthed to him and let out a little smile. Merlin shut his eyes and waited for Morgana to kill him, he really hoped that she would do it quickly. However, nothing happened. 

Merlin opened his eyes to see Morgana's shocked look, she looked at her stomach, which was now bleeding. Morgana fell on to the ground and then Merlin saw the one who had saved him, Gwaine. 

''Are you okay, my lord'', Gwaine asked and helped Merlin to stand up. Merlin hugged his friend tight and he just smiled. ''And my lord, if you ever try to use that sleeping spell on me ever again..''

''What? Kill me?'' Merlin laughed and soon Gwaine was laughing too. Then he remembered, Arthur. He ran to Arthur who was still on the ground. ''Arthur!'' Merlin shook him, but Arthur didn't wake up. ''Gwaine, do you have your water bottle with you?'' Gwaine nodded and gave the bottle to Merlin who dumped it all on to his face. 

''What? Where? Who?'' Arthur sat up and looked around him. ''Merlin? What happened?''. Merlin hugged his husband and cried on his shoulder. 

''I thought that I won't see you again''. Merlin cried and Arthur tried to comfort him the best he could. He saw Gwaine taking care of the hurt Leon and Morgana lying on the ground. 

''We need to get Leon back to the camp, my lord'', Gwaine said and helped Leon to his feet. 

''Go ahead, we will be right after you'', Merlin said still hugging his husband. He would never let go of him. 

''Is she dead?'' Arthur asked when they ended the hug and nodded towards lifeless looking Morgana. Arthur secretly hoped that she would be dead, but when Merlin told him that she was still alive, he felt relieved. Now Arthur can make her suffer like she made him suffer. ''Let's go and end this war''. Arthur and Merlin stood up from the ground, holding to each others hands. 

''Not so fast my lord''. They turned to face the familiar face of Mordred who had a little knife on his left hand.

''Mordred?'' Arthur asked and looked at his knight. He thought that Mordred saw that they beat Morgana and now he was going to help them take her back to Camelot for her last trial. Oh how wrong he was. ''What are you doing here?''

''You know, it never was Morgana's destiny to kill you Arthur. It's mine''. Mordred started to walk closer to Arthur and Merlin. Merlin didn't know what to do, it all should have been over when Morgana was beat. All he knew right now was that he needed to keep Arthur save. Mordred raised his hand and was about to throw the knife towards Arthur. Merlin pushed Arthur behind him and used his powers to throw his sword to Mordred's chest causing him to fall down, he was dead and Arthur was and will always be okay. 

''Are you okay?'' Merlin asked.

''I'm fine, you saved me Merlin'', Arthur said and turned his husband to face him, but what he saw was something he hoped he would never see. Mordred's knife had hit Merlin's stomach and he was bleeding, he almost fell to the ground but Arthur got him. ''No! No! This isn't happening!". 

''It's all right Arthur'', Merlin said when a single tear fell down his cheek. He felt how his breathing got even harder and he could feel that this was going to be the end of his. 

''We're going to get you to Gaius and you're going to be okay''. Arthur felt how his eyes started to get watery and soon nothing could stop the tears from falling down his cheeks. Merlin can't die, not now and not like this. 

''You won't get there on time''. Merlin coughed and he panicked a little when he saw blood on his hand. ''I just want you to hold me. I'm so cold''. Arthur hold his husband tight and stroke his raven hair trying to make him feel good. Arthur listened how his husbands breathing got heavier and his skin turned pale. 

''Please, don't leave me Merlin. I can't rule Camelot by myself''. Arthur was now crying without end and he knew that Merlin was about to say something stupid, like always. 

''You are the once and future King of Camelot, it was my destiny to keep you save and now I have fulfilled my destiny''. Merlin kissed Arthur for the last time. ''Promise me, you will live your life. I l-love yo-you Arthur''. Merlin let out his last breath and Arthur just stayed there, he couldn't move, speak or do anything else than stroke his dead husbands hair. He laid view small kisses on to Merlin's pale lips which were still warm. How could he rule Camelot without Merlin on his side. After sitting there for a while with lifeless Merlin on his arms, Arthur felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned to see Elyan's worried face. 

''We need to go Arthur, the war is over''. Elyan tried to help Arthur up from the ground, but he struggled out of his grip. Arthur stood up by his own and picked Merlin on to his hands, he wanted to take his husband back home. He would never leave him and Arthur knew that he would soon be with Merlin again. 

Arthur carried Merlin all the way back to the castle, where Gaius and Guinevere were taking care of the injured. After seeing that their King was back they couldn't look happier, but that feeling was gone faster than they ever imagined. Merlin was dead and there was nothing they could do. Gaius had cried so had Guinevere, but Arthur however didn't show any emotion, he had cried so long that he didn't have any tears left to cry. 

''King Merlin is dead!'' was yelled all around Camelot and people were gathering around the castle with candles in their hands. They wanted to show their support to Merlin, who had given his life for Arthur in war against Morgana. 

...

View days later after Merlin's funeral it was the day Arthur will decide Morgana's fate. All Camelot's knights were gathered in the throne room and Arthur was sitting on his chair. He didn't look good, his eyes were red from crying, hair was a mess, he had black eyelids, because when he tried to sleep he saw Merlin's dead face in front of him. Leon and Elyan brought Morgana in front of Arthur and she didn't look so good ether. 

''Morgana Pendragon you are accused of treason. Do you have anything to say?'' Arthur asked when he finally stood up from his chair to walk in front of his sister. 

''You were supposed to be dead. That crown is truthfully mine and you should have died, not Merlin''. Morgana didn't even look scared, she knew that she was going to die, but she didn't care anymore. She had hurt Arthur even worse than taking his crown, she had taken his King away from him, and she couldn't be happier. 

''You are guilty of treason. You don't leave me any other opinion'', Arthur sighed he didn't want to see Morgana die. She was his sister after all and there had been too much death anyway, but if he didn't kill her then what should he do? What would Merlin do? ''Morgana Pendragon, I will banish you from Camelot and if you ever come back you will be executed. You have one day to leave from Camelot, Elyan will escort you to Camelot's border''. Elyan nodded and helped Morgana up taking her away from the throne room, after that all the others left as well leaving Arthur alone with his thoughts. 

Arthur knows that he can't do this, he can't rule Camelot alone. He needs Merlin, Arthur is nothing without his idiot, his Merlin. He walked back to his chambers and sat on his chair taking a piece of parchment and a pen. He wrote a message to his knights. 

_Dear Knights of mine!_

_I have decided to end my life, I can't live without Merlin by my side. I want that Guinevere will be crowned to be the Queen of Camelot. I know she isn't noble, but she is the most kind hearted and most loyal woman I have ever known ._

_Gwaine you have always been the funniest of my knights and you never failed to amuse me with your ridiculous jokes. I hope you'll never lose that side. I will always remember you and I can't wait to see you again._

_Leon, the most loyal of them all. You have been with me since I was a child, I will always remember how happy you were when my father made you a knight. You are my best friend and you will always be, even when I'm not here I will remember how loyal you were. I hope you will help Guinevere with being the Queen and teaching her everything she must know._

_Elyan, keep your sister save, she will be the Queen of Camelot after all. You have saved my life many times and I'm very thankful for that. This time you won't be there to save me from this, but it's all right. I need to be with Merlin._

_Percival, you were always the quiet one and maybe that's why I liked you. You have been very loyal and when Lancelot introduced us I immediately knew that you will always be a loyal one. You also have the biggest heart from all the knights and I hope that you will use that heart to keep Camelot save._

_I thought that I fought this war alone, but you were there with me. I will forever be grateful for that and I hope you'll remember me even thought I'm gone._

_This is it. I will end my life, so I could be with the one I love the most. When you read this I will be gone and soon Guinevere will become the Queen of Camelot._

_Arthur_

Arthur folded the letter and left it to his table where his knights would find it. He walked to his balcony and looked at the dark and cloudy sky. He wiped the tears from his eyes and stepped on to the railing. This is it, soon he will be with Merlin once again. He leaned forward and then he was falling until he hit the cold ground. Screams were coming all around him, but it was too late. Arthur Pendragon was dead. 

Camelot had lost two of it's Kings and the Pendragon would never sit on Camelot's throne, never again. War had took it's victims and this time no one was the winner. 


End file.
